Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-127301 discloses an image reading device conveying and reading a document. In the image reading device, as a document to be conveyed becomes thicker, the document tends to be bent, or the device is jammed. Accordingly, conventionally, a technique has been used to detect the thickness of the document to be conveyed, and switch conveying paths depending on the detected thickness of the document.